1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a technique that can use, in a mobile terminal, short range wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC), infrared data association (IrDA), and TransferJet®. In the short range wireless communication, only by an operation of bringing apparatuses closer to each other, data can be transmitted and received between the apparatuses (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-221355). There is also a technique for handover from such short range wireless communication to a different wireless communication method such as a wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11 series) and Bluetooth®. Here, the handover indicates a switch behavior from communication according to a first communication method, to communication according to a second communication method.
Furthermore, there is a function of, when data including information on an application are received through the NFC, automatically starting the application indicated by the information.
As described above, short range wireless communication, such as NFC, is used for a variety of processing. However, processing achieved between apparatuses of the same kind by using the short range wireless communication is single, and achieving a plurality of types of processing using the short range wireless communication between apparatuses of the same kind has not been considered.